


The Inner Workings of The Fundamental Theorem of Calculus

by golfdadscoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golfdadscoups/pseuds/golfdadscoups
Summary: There are only two things in this world that can give Choi Seungcheol a boner: Calculus and Yoon Jeonghan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 84
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope quarantine is treating everyone well! i had no reason for writing this other than simply wanting to. please enjoy! twt: @golfdadscoups

Seungcheol likes math. It is simple, to the point. There is either a wrong, or a right, or an indefinite. There are multiple routes one can take to arrive at an answer, but one always arrives at the correct answer. For example, 1-sin^2 must always equal cos^2. Always. Beautiful. Seungcheol wishes his students thought the same. 

“I don't get it.” 

Seungcheol sighs, arm poised over the board, hand quivering with the marker in between his fingers. He had two coffees this morning because the schedule today doesn't allow him a free period. Coffee always gives him the jitters. 

_Maybe if you weren't making googly eyes at Vernon, you would get it._

“That's okay, Seungkwan. I can stay after today for extra help if you need it.” 

Seungcheol continues to write the equation on the board. 

_secX•cscX-2cscX=0_

“So, who can tell me how to solve this?” Seungcheol turns around with a bright smile, putting his hands on his waist. 

A group of students in the back of the room simply aren't paying attention, either on their cellphones or whispering to each other about weekend plans. 

_It's Wednesday_ and it is too early in the day for Seungcheol to be this exasperated. 

Seungkwan is looking in Vernons direction, while Vernon stares at the board, chin in palm, elbow on table, looking like he's mentally elsewhere. He would probably be the smartest kid in the class if he just _applied_ himself. 

“Chan.” Seungcheol resorts to calling. 

He hates doing it, he remembers how uncomfortable it was for him when a teacher called on him, but he has got to get the lesson moving somehow. 

“Yes, Mr. Choi.” Chan isn't a particularly bright student, mathematics isn't particularly his forte either, but he tries his best. 

“What's the first step I should take?” Seungcheol smiles encouragingly. 

Chan stays after school for extra help sometimes. This shouldn't be impossible to answer. 

“You should…” he pauses, staring at the board. He twiddles his thumbs. “You should…”

“Fa…” Seungcheol gets him started. 

“Fa…” Chan looks at him, eyes wide. 

Seungcheol waves his hand, nodding intently for Chan to finish. They went over this yesterday. He should remember this. 

“Fa…” Chan repeats, bewildered. 

“Fact…” Seungcheol continues. 

“Fact.” Chan says like he's a positive that's a function. 

Seungcheol sighs and points to the equation again, glancing at the clock hopefully. 30 minutes of class left. He tries not to let his disappointment show. 

“There's two cscX. What can I do with those?” He asks. 

Seconds tick by and Seungcheols about to answer his own question when finally, _finally_ , Vernon speaks up. 

“Factor.” 

“Thank you, Vernon!” Seungcheol pulls the cap off his marker and writes the step on the board. “Very good!”

Pencils move on paper. Finally. 

“I still don't get it.” Seungkwan says. 

~

“Oh, you're looking worse for wear.” Jun never seems to be in his classroom. 

“Shut it.” Seungcheol heads straight to the copier and throws his worksheet under the scanner. 

He always looks worse for wear by the end of third period. Stubble starts littering his chin but he's not allowed to bring a razor to school for safety reasons so he has to deal with a 5 o clock shadow until school is out. 

“I caught one of my kids cheating today.” Jun continues to make small talk. 

“That's always eventful.” Seungcheol hums, punching in the numbers on the copier. 

“She was using her phone. Who does that? So I asked her to tell me her passcode so I could see if she was really cheating,” Jun stifles a laugh. “She freaked out and told me she didn't have a phone _and it was in her hand_.”

Seungcheol snorts, scratching his face, watching paper after paper come out of the opening of the machine. 

“I swear I don't get paid enough for this shit.” Jun runs a hand through his hair. “Being the only foreign language teacher is hard enough. Kids barely take the class seriously.”

“It _is_ an elective.” Seungcheol tells him. 

“Would it kill the administration to just call it Chinese class?” Jun asks into the air. “That sounds better than ‘Culture Seminar’.”

Seungcheol leafs through his papers, making sure they didn't print wrong, only half listening to Juns rant. 

The bell rings, signalling the start of next period. 

“Well, I'll see you later.” Seungcheol shrugs politely.

“I'm gonna kill some more time here. I have 2nd years now.” Jun shudders. 

2nd years are an enigma. All teachers will agree. It's like the bright bustling bunch of 1st years get exchanged with evil twins over vacation, coming back 5 inches taller and _mean_. A 2nd year once told Seungcheol he looked like a camel. To his face. In the middle of class. Unbelievable. 

“Good luck.” Seungcheol bites his lip, turning to go. “You're gonna have to do your job eventually.”

“I'll need it.” Jun sighs, thumping Seungcheols back. “Don't forget that staff meeting during lunch.” 

“Right. I'll see you there.” Seungcheol mumbles, engrossed in the answer key to the worksheet he just copied as he toddles down the halls, not really bothering to reprimand the slackers not in a class yet. 

“Um, excuse me.” A bewildered voice calls from behind him. “I’m looking for the principal's office…”

Seungcheol barely glances up. “First floor, second door down the west wing.”

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.”

He's at the door of his classroom when he realizes the oddness of the encounter. Who on earth would be walking around the halls during school hours and _not_ know where the principal's office is?

He shrugs and steps into the room, greeted by mellowed third years who have lost their youth to the education system. 

~

Seungcheol takes his seat by Jihoon, the lone music teacher of the school (administration really should hire more people for elective classes). He awkwardly places his third cup of coffee for the day in between his knees as he pokes a fork into the cup of strawberries he got from the cafeteria. 

“Whats this meeting for again?” Jihoon asks quietly. 

“The fundraiser next month.”

Seungcheol likes sitting next to Jihoon because he's quiet. It's peaceful. The only time Jihoon ever gets riled up is when he's conducting the school band at a fortissimo. 

“Okay, okay. Everyone here?” The principal calls their attention, clapping her hands.

“Jisoos gassy. So he’ll be late.” Wonwoo raises his hand. 

There's a pause. 

“So that fundraiser?” Seungcheol pipes up. 

“Yes. Thank you Seungcheol.” She turns to the board and writes down OCTOBER 4TH in bright red marker. “Since the state cut more school funding. We are gonna have to cancel the winter formal dance. We are also gonna need to hold a fundraiser for our fundraiser.” 

A chorus of distaste erupts in the sea of teachers. Forget the winter formal, that's a good thing, no one wants to see 15 year olds grinding on each other's prepubescent bodies. Faculty even hold bets and losers have to chaperone. But how does the government expect a school to run with no money? 

Jisoo picks the right time to sneak into the room with a timid wave. He sits by Seungcheol with a sigh. 

“That's the last time I eat a cafeteria lunch.” He mumbles. 

Seungcheol nibbles on a strawberry as the principal writes down a series of notes on the board. 

  * _Bake sale_


  * Selling chapstick 


  * Talent show


  * Student vs faculty basketball game



“These are the ideas I threw around with my secretary this morning. She's out trying to see if we can arrange for a televised charity event but if anyone else has something to add, do share.” She turns to face her legion of educators. 

“Um.” A hand in the very front row raises.

“Yes, Yoon Jeonghan-ssi.”

Seungcheols eyebrows scrunch. He hasn't heard that name before. 

“What about a competition between homerooms to see who can raise the most money?” 

A thoughtful pause. 

“What do you suggest?”

“I don't know. Like you said, a bake sale or something.” Jeonghan shrugs. “But make it a competition with some kind of prize so more kids are inclined to participate.” 

“Interesting.” She mutters, jotting down a big COMPETITION under the list. “Oh, by the way.” She clears her throat and gestures for Yoon Jeonghan to stand up. 

“This is Yoon Jeonghan, he's filling in for Nana while she's on maternity leave.”

Yoon Jeonghan stands up and bows with a simple smile. 

Suddenly, the soil of earth is breaking through the concrete floors of the building, budding beautiful pink and yellow flowers, small bluebirds flutter in from the ceiling and lay a crown of glittery roses on Yoon Jeonghans soft brown hair. Warm sunlight shines through the whiteboard behind him, pressing against his backside, fleshing him out even more like a biblical renaissance painting. 

Seungcheol then feels a searing pain on his crotch and looks down to see that he has spilled his coffee from his upper thigh to his lower abdomen. He yelps, getting up and flinging his cup of strawberries to the side. 

Jisoo immediately has whipped out a little pack of tissues, offering it to Seungcheol who uses them to wipe down his pants. He pants as the heat dies down, face red from embarrassment. Everyone is voicing concern, asking if he's okay, and Seungcheol is waving off their worries, but his eyes are on a tight lipped Yoon Jeonghan watching him half curiously half worriedly. 

“I'm fine, don't worry.” He says. “My hand just slipped.” 

He looks down at his grey slacks and sighs. It looks like he _pissed_ himself. He can't go to class like this. He has 2nd years next. They'll never let him hear the end of it. 

“Carry on.” He says as nonchalantly as possible and sits back down.

The meeting continues on and the wetness on Seungcheols legs starts to itch. Finally, once the meeting comes to a close, Seungcheol waddles to leave the room. 

“I, um, I have an extra pair of pants in my car.” Yoon Jeonghan offers, stopping him. 

Seungcheol looks at Yoon Jeonghan. He's wearing a pale pink button up with skinny jeans on his twiggy legs like some kind of hipster. Seungcheol tries to picture how pants like that would look on him. Bad, that's how. Besides, does he really want to borrow clothes from this fucking...this fucking beautiful man who looks so ethereal Seungcheol is suspicious he is some kind of forest fairy?

His most troublesome second year, Mingyus voice rings in his ears. 

“ _You know Mr.Choi, you look kinda like a camel.”_

_“The ugly kind.”_

“If you don't mind.” Seungcheol smiles weakly. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm sorry about this. I'm not usually so...clumsy.” Seungcheol mumbles as they walk out to the parking lot. 

“It's no problem.” Yoon Jeonghan smiles. “I have these pants specifically for emergencies like this.” 

He clicks his keys in random directions until he hears a beep from his own car, a grey Hyundai Elantra. The 2013 model, Seungcheol notes. 

Yoon Jeonghan opens the back door, leaning in almost provocatively, back arching in a way that makes Seungcheols lower regions burn with a feeling that isn't spilled coffee. Those skinny jeans are strangely tight even for skinny jeans. He emerges just as fast as he half disappeared, presenting a pair of white pants with rips at the knee that look  _ way too small _ to fit Seungcheol, but it's better than nothing. 

“Thank you, again.” Seungcheol stammers out. It's a miracle he hasn't crumpled to the floor right there. “And my apologies again, for having you do this.” 

“Don't apologize.” Yoon Jeonghan tells him for what must be the 17th time with the same smile. “Maybe you could buy my coffee tomorrow morning? To make it even?”

He hands Seungcheol the pants and Seungcheol stutters out an unsure “sure” and they walk back to the school. 

“I'm Choi Seungcheol, by the way.” Seungcheol says, holding the door open as Yoon Jeonghan walks inside. 

“Nice to meet you, Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan smiles at him and Seungcheol has a hard time looking directly at him. 

They fall in step down the hall. 

“What do you teach, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asks, turning to him. 

“Um. Calculus.” Seungcheol answers, adjusting the white pants in his arms. “I'm the head of the mathematics department.”

“Oh. That's so cool. I didn't peg you as a  _ math _ kind of guy.”

Seungcheol quirks his eyebrows. 

“What did you think of me, then?” 

“P.E. teacher or some kind of sports coach?” Jeonghan trills, looking ahead at the hall. “You look pretty athletic.”

Seungcheol snorts. 

“I lift sometimes but I try to avoid the gym like the plague.” 

“Me too!.” Jeonghan has the slightest blush as he lets out a small chuckle. 

Seungcheol hides a grin. They stop at the bathroom. 

“I'll have these pants washed and dried right back to you tomorrow morning.” Seungcheol says, shuffling into a stall to change. 

“With my coffee.” He hears Jeonghan quip. 

“With your coffee.” Seungcheol laughs, unbuttoning his slacks. “What's your order?” 

“Regular black. Large.” Seungcheol can almost see the way Jeonghan's soft brown hair must bounce on around his cheekbones as he chirps out his deathly order. 

“No sugar or what?” He slips out of his slacks carefully and sticks one leg through the waist hole of the white pants.

“Burning hatred for sweet things. What about you?” Jeonghan knocks on the stall casually. 

“Oh, you know, just regular milk coffee with some sugar. Like a normal person.” Seungcheol encounters a problem as he tries tugging the pants over his thighs. 

“Lame.” Jeonghan drawls. 

“Hey. I’m sorry I have taste buds.” Seungcheol answers, yanking the pants but to no avail. 

The bell rings. Shit. 

“You almost done?” Double shit. 

“Yeah. Just a second.” He grunts pulling harder. 

The white menace inches up very slightly. Seungcheol coughs, feeling sweat forming on his back. This can't be happening. He's stuck in a bathroom stall with hipster trousers half way up his ass, with a beautiful man waiting outside the stall for him,  _ and _ to top it all off, he has second years waiting in his classroom, waiting to see what they can ridicule Mr.Choi for today. 

“You okay in there?” He doesn't miss the concealed laughter in Jeonghan's voice. 

The late bell rings. 

“The pants are a little...tight.” Seungcheol wants to die. 

“Suck your gut in and zip. We’re both late!” Jeonghan is just casually joking but Seungcheol isn't sure he’ll be able to get the pants  _ off _ now. 

“It's not my stomach, it's my...butt.” Seungcheol wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole right there. 

“Oh.” Jeonghan steps closer to the stall, probably sensing Seungcheols embarrassment. “Do you want help?”

Seungcheol tries one last time to get the pants up but they don't budge. He sighs and goes to unlock the stall. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“I- I-..Its fine.” Bless Yoon Jeonghan for trying to keep some sort of semblance to the exchange. “I, um, it's my fault. You have some crazy quad muscles, I could never.”

Yoon Jeonghan's eyes linger on Seungcheols brief clad crotch as he says that and Seungcheol has half the mind to cover it with his hands like a shy anime school girl but instead he says,

“I mean, none of this would've happened if I wasn't such a klutz.”

“Doesn't matter.” Jeonghan says with a firm nod and grips the belt loops at the sides of the pants. “Let's get you in my pants!”

Seungcheol just pretends he didn't hear that and he pretends he doesn’t notice how cute and charming Jeonghan looks as he sputters a small “you know what I mean!” 

Seungcheol instead goes over his lesson plan for the second years in his head and quietly prays that this handsome man jostling his ass around in a pair of 30x30 Hollister pants doesn't give him a boner by accident. 

~

“Mr.Choi! Bold fashion statement!” Mingyu whoops. “I like it!”

Seungcheol awkwardly waddles to his desk, dropping his books on the messy expanse before slowly, very slowly, sitting down, keeping as still as possible so as not to rip the pants. 

“Thank you, Mingyu.” He sighs. “Today in class, we will be solving linear differentiation in word problems.”

“Boring.”

“Yes, very.” Seungcheol clears his throat and flips open the textbook. “Go to page 180 and look at problem 3.”

The rustle of paper is Seungcheols only solace as the button of his pants digs into his pelvis most uncomfortably. 

“In the sketch below, if x can be equated to…” 

And Seungcheol finds it rather easy to stay seated throughout the lesson, easily immersed in watching students work in pairs to solve problems and then presenting them on the blackboard. 

~

“Good evening, Mrs. Podo. You're looking so elegant tonight!” Seungcheol coos as he steps into his apartment and kneels down to ruffle his dogs fur. 

Duchess Georgina Podo III, a stray mutt with lovely brown fur wags her tail happily, jumping up to cling to Seungcheols chest and lick his face. She’s missing fur in some spots, has a weird scar above her eye, has purple discoloration on her left leg, but Seungcheol would probably give his life for her. 

“Today was rough.” Seungcheol drawls to her as he straightens up and heads into the kitchen, tossing the plastic bag in which he has Jeonghans pants on the counter. He had to change back before he died from suffocation. “I spilled coffee on myself.” 

Podo toddles in after him, eagerly listening. Seungcheol takes a caprisun out of the fridge for himself, jamming the straw into the pouch before opening the cupboard and getting a jar of doggie treats out for Podo. 

Podo jumps excitedly, pawing at Seungcheols feet before sitting down patiently for her treat. 

“And the new hot teacher let me borrow his.” Seungcheol shakes his head ruefully as he tosses her a bit. “But they were too small. I was so embarrassed.”

Podo gobbles her treat before barking in disbelief. 

“I know!” Seungcheol exclaims, heading into the living room and plops down onto the couch. “And he had to  _ help _ me into them.”

Podo sits by his feet and shakes her head before continuing to look up at Seungcheol with big eyes. 

“I mean, look!” Seungcheol continues, slapping his thighs. “I had to undo the button because I thought it was gonna pop!”

Podo snorts before straightening up on her hind legs and clambering onto the couch. Seungcheol shoots her a look as he sips his juice. 

“This is  _ muscle. _ ”

Podo yawns and gives Seungcheol what he can only interpret as a mischievous grin before she nuzzles her head against Seungcheols thigh in a comforting manner. 

“I know.” Seungcheol sighs and flicks the TV on. “Hopefully tomorrow will be better.”


	3. Chapter 3

Seungcheol is skipping into school frantically, the clear swelling of his eyes indicating a morning of oversleeping. The bell rings and the guard at the front of the entrance waves to him, hiding a grin. There’s still some kids out in the yard, running toward the building much like Seungcheol, late themselves. A bunch of them greet him, he says hi back, knowing he’s one of the more well-liked teachers of the school. It’s mostly because he knows what Versace is and because he gives out a lot of extra credit assignments. 

“Good morning Mr. Choi!” He hears Seungkwan behind him. 

“Good morning!” Seungcheol calls tiredly as he hobbles into the building. “Get to class or I’m marking you late!”

“You can’t mark me late if I get there before you!” Seungkwan retorts with a guffaw before speeding past Seungcheol into the hall. 

Curse these able bodied young people. Seungcheol sighs and turns into the teacher's lounge. He heads over to the desks, dropping his bag on top of a pile of papers from yesterday he forgot to take home. 

“Good morning.” A voice calls. 

Seungcheol looks up from where he’s setting his coffee and breakfast sandwich aside and sees the beautiful man from yesterday. 

“Ah, Jeonghan. Hi.” Seungcheol musters a smile as Jeonghan offers him a cupcake. “Thanks.”

“Made them this morning.” Jeonghan leans against the divider, eyes traveling to the mess on Seungcheol’s desk. “So my coffee?”

Seungcheol stops mid bite, choking a little. Yoon Jeonghan  _ giggles _ and it’s a painful sonata in Seungcheol’s ears. 

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot.” Seungcheol covers his mouth with his hand, trying to swallow the really big bite in his mouth. 

Jeonghans face falls slightly. 

“Tomorrow. I promise,” Seungcheol tells him firmly. “If I forget, I’ll grade one-class worth of homework for you.” 

Jeonghan immediately lights up. 

“Two.” He looks at him with mischievous eyes. 

Seungcheol chokes again. 

“Okay, okay. Two.” He gives in, swallowing hard. 

~

“Oh, look at you.” Jisoo giggles. “Second-years again?”

Seungcheol rubs his forehead as he leans on the tall counter of Jisoos office. Jisoo is already breaking out Seungcheol’s usual headache order: two ibuprofens. 

“I can’t get them to focus for 1 minute,” He complains. 

“I remember in my senior year of high school, a kid threw a raw egg at a teacher,” Jisoo reminisces, pouring a glass of water for Seungcheol out of a brightly colored pink jug. 

“You went to high school in America, though,” Seungcheol says. “If a student did that to me, I would sue their parents _ and _ the school  _ and _ the town  _ and _ the prefecture  _ and _ the province  _ and- _ .”

“I think you'd sue the school any chance you got, Seungcheol.” Jisoo goes to hand the pills to him when another figure enters through the door. 

Seungcheol turns to look. 

“Hello.” It’s Jeonghan, wearing a lab coat with goggles perched atop his mop of hair. He’s clutching his hand. 

“Hi.” Joshua smiles politely. 

Jeonghan smiles back, but it looks like more of a wince. 

“Got any bandaids around here?” He asks. 

Joshua gets out of his seat and comes toward Jeonghan. 

“I wouldn’t be the school nurse if I didn’t.” He makes to see Jeonghans hand. 

Seungcheol grimaces. There’s a nasty jagged cut running from Jeonghan’s middle finger to his palm. 

“You okay?” Seungcheol asks. 

It takes Jeonghan a second to register who’s speaking to him as he does a double take. He breaks into a handsome grin as Joshua heads to the back closet. 

“Yeah,” Jeonghan says breathlessly. “I’m fine...just grabbed a scalpel the wrong way.” 

“Oh.” Seungcheol finds himself grinning back unconsciously. 

Joshua returns with some disinfectant and a bandaid. 

“I was showing students how to dissect a-,” Jeonghan gasps softly in pain as Joshua applies the disinfectant to his wound on a cotton round. 

Oh, that gasp could certainly be interpreted as something else. Seungcheols cheeks get warm. He has to clear his throat so he doesn’t imagine anything else. 

“Sorry, I should’ve warned you.” Joshua says quietly as he cleans the cut. 

Jeonghan opts for staying quiet, eyebrows scrunched as Joshua wipes down his hand and wraps a thick bandaid on his palm. Seungcheol drags his eyes up and down Jeonghan’s slender figure before admiring his face a bit more. The curve of his cheekbones, pink and soft, the bridge of his nose, pretty eyelids, sharp eyes that somehow always seem sleepy, lip corners that naturally curl up into a mischievous grin. A warm halo of light seems to constantly be illuminating his silhouette. He seems to get prettier every time Seungcheol looks at him. 

“The bandaid might soak through in a few hours. I would suggest having an urgent care look at the cut to make sure it’s not serious.” Jisoo says.”But I think you should be fine.”

“Do I get like a lollipop or something?” Jeonghan asks jokingly. 

Seungcheol chuckles. 

“I-I have some ritz crackers if you want those.” Jisoo offers, caught off guard by the brightness of Jeonghan’s smile. 

“Yeah I'll take those.” Jeonghan shrugs. “Thank you, nurse.”

“Just ‘Jisoo’ is fine.” Jisoo smiles politely, going to his cabinet. 

“Thank you, Jisoo.” Jeonghan corrects himself. 

He then turns to Seungcheol. 

“What about you?” He asks. “What are you in for?”

“Oh, uh, just a headache.” Seungcheol says. “We don’t have dissections in math class.”

“You have something more like derivatives,” Jeonghan jokes. “Sounds like a headache.” 

“Yeah something like that.” Seungcheol grins. His stomach growls. “You free during lunch?”

“Don’t get anything from the cafeteria,” Jisoo cuts in, coming back from his cabinet after finally finding a packet of crackers that wouldn’t have seen the light of day otherwise. “The food is practically poison.”

“Of all the days I don’t bring lunch...” Jeonghan laughs, a little sheepishly. “I didn’t have time to make anything.”

“You have time to bake cupcakes but no time to make lunch for yourself?” Seungcheol asks with a laugh. 

Jeonghan laughs, embarrassed, and nods. Seungcheol finds himself grinning. Yoon Jeonghan has a cute laugh. 

Seungcheol feels Jisoo glance at him but he remains unfazed. 

They dated for a bit. Seungcheol and Jisoo. But they couldn’t seem to shake off the feeling that their love was more platonic than romantic. A miscalculation, if you will. 

Yoon Jeonghan, however, feels more like an enigma. A theorem with no obvious answer. Mathematics is all about letting your brain do the talking. But with Yoon Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s brain has been oddly quiet. 

“We can split my lunch.” He offers. “I’ve been thinking I need to cut the calories ever since I almost ripped your jeans down the asscrack.”

Yoon Jeonghan guffaws. It’s cute, Seungcheol decides with finality. He wants to hear more of that. 

“Is this your way of trying to get out of buying me coffee?” He asks. 

“Oh no, both are on me.” Seungcheol shakes his head with a laugh. “Regular, black, large...no sugar. See? I even remember your order.”

Then Jeonghan smiles a soft fleeting smile that makes Seungcheols heart flutter ever so slightly. 

“I’ll see you at lunch then.” Jeonghan says before turning to Jisoo. “Thank you for the bandage and the crackers.”

Jisoo waves him off and Jeonghan takes his leave with one final enchanting smile directed toward Seungcheol. 

A few seconds of silence pass. 

“He's hot, isn't he?” Seungcheol sighs ruefully, gazing at the door. 

“Frighteningly so.” Jisoo agrees. 

A trail of glitter flutters out behind him. Seungcheol sighs. 

“Do you have anything for hallucinations?”

~

A binder slams down on the papers Seungcheol is grading on his desk inside the classroom. 

“So, lunch?” 

Seungcheol looks up. There is Yoon Jeonghan, his backside illuminated by the fluorescent lights of the room, rose petals flutter from the sky and dance around his shoulders. His eyes feel like they’re looking  _ through _ Seungcheol. 

“Uh.” Seungcheol articulates—that familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen. 

Yoon Jeonghan’s nose scrunches. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot.” His face falls. 

Seungcheol blinks. Then he blinks again. That was really cute. 

“Uh no. No, I didn’t forget.” He reaches down under his desk, into his messenger bag, the brown type that almost every teacher carries and pulls out a lunchbox. “It’s boring diet food, though. I should’ve mentioned that earlier.”

“Do enlighten.” Jeonghan is in the process of pulling up a chair to Seungcheols desk. 

“Like, chicken breast and lettuce.” Seungcheol opens his lunchbox to make sure. “Oh, and some pear slices for dessert.”

Jeonghan frowns. Seungcheol laughs sheepishly. 

“Let’s share my lunch next time.” He tells Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol blinks.  _ Next time.  _

“Sure.”

~

During the lunch hour, Seungcheol learns a great deal about Yoon Jeonghan. 

Yoon Jeonghan recently moved to the area and this is his third teaching job in his seven years of having a teaching license. Speaking of his license, Yoon Jeonghan failed the teacher’s exam twice, but he only failed the second time because the sun was shining in his eyes in the examination room and he couldn’t focus, or so he says with a shy laugh. 

He has a cat named Saja. Saja has a weird scar above his eye much like Seungcheol’s own Duchess Georgina Podo III. Jeonghan didn’t notice the scar until the third day until after he brought him home from the shelter. Seungcheol shows him a picture of Podo on his phone and Jeonghan coos.

“She is so lovely!” He exclaims, pinching to zoom into the photo. “I would love to meet her!”

Seungcheol grins as Jeonghan squints at the picture before handing the phone back to Seungcheol. 

“Maybe I should start wearing contacts.” Jeonghan rubs his eyes.

“You have weak eyesight?”

Jeonghan nods. He is near-sighted but he’s too lazy to wear contacts and only puts on his glasses when he absolutely needs to. 

At this, Seungcheol insists on seeing what Yoon Jeonghan looks like with glasses on so Jeonghan shows him a selfie. 

“You look so good, what are you talking about?” Seungcheol says. 

“I mostly wear them when I’m grading open response questions.” Jeonghan shrugs and puts his phone back in his pocket.

Seungcheol gets that--Some of these kids write chicken scratch.

Yoon Jeonghan also likes to bake but he doesn’t do it often. His favorite thing to bake is strawberry tarts. Seungcheol imagines Yoon Jeonghan in an apron, whisking a bowl while Seungcheol eats a chopped strawberry off the counter. The image gives him butterflies.

“How long have you been teaching here?” Jeonghan asks him. 

“About six years,” Seungcheols says. “One more till tenure.”

“Good for you!” Jeonghan congratulates him. “You know, I never thought I would end up being a teacher when I was younger.” 

Seungcheol chuckles at that. Rare are the people who get to follow their dreams after graduation.

They talk about “back in my day” and how school has changed since the invention of the smartphone. Kids don’t write love letters anymore. A text message is much more efficient. 

Yoon Jeonghan has only fallen in love once. In middle school with a girl from another class. But she rejected him because she thought his swan fingers were gross. Seungcheol becomes almost livid at that, assuring Jeonghan that his hands look perfectly fine, if not more beautiful than straight jointed hands. 

Jeonghan blushes at that and thanks Seungcheol, saying it’s the first time someone said that. It’s amazing. 

Then the bell rings and Jeonghan gets up to go. 

“Class after this?” 

“Yup.” Yoon Jeonghan gives him the prettiest smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Seungcheol offers. 

“Of course. And I think I’ll forget my lunch pretty often from now on.” Jeonghan shrugs one shoulder. 

“I’ll make sure to pack something more edible from now on,” Seungcheol says with a crooked grin. 

~

Seungcheol goes home that day wistful yet satisfied. Podo notices right away. 

“No, I did not sue the school,” Seungcheol answers when she barks in question. 

He gives her the usual afternoon treat. Podo paws at Seungcheols legs for another one but Seungcheol shakes his head. 

“We’re on a diet, Madame. Remember?” He says firmly. 

Podo doesn’t seem too happy about that, but she relents with a snort and then looks up at Seungcheol with an inquiring expression. 

“With the hot teacher?” He asks. 

Podo nods and then scratches her head with her paw. 

Seungcheol looks at her and then laughs sheepishly, shaking his head.

“No. But he’s cute, though. Maybe I should ask him out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone ! i just wanted to say thank you for reading and commenting, it means a lot !

In preparation for their lunch “date,” Jeonghan finds himself making two chicken sandwiches with some salad on the side and stuffing them into a lunch box. 

This is a happy medium, right? Chicken breast and lettuce so that it still works for Seungcheol but mixed with some mayo and on a nice piece of bread so that it’s edible for Jeonghan. He tosses a couple of strawberries in a Ziploc and throws them in his lunch bag with the box. 

Saja then enters the kitchen, quietly entangling himself in Jeonghan's legs. 

“Wonderful of you to finally show up, bastard-boy,” He says wryly. 

Saja stops nuzzling his leg and stares up at him with big eyes. Jeonghan’s resolve melts in a nanosecond. Not that he had all that much to begin with. 

“Okay.” He relents and tosses him a piece of leftover chicken breast. 

Saja attacks it, gobbling it up quickly. Jeonghan rolls his eyes, holding back a smile, and goes to get ready for bed. 

The next morning, Jeonghan is at work early. Not too early, he hopes. The guard at the gate arrived right after he did. He’ll start showing up late once the good first impression of him has solidified in everyone's minds. 

The morning goes on, he fixes up his desk, the bell rings, he goes to his first class of the day; Chemistry. 

Jeonghan is more of an ecology person, specifically forest ecology. He could spend hours deep in the woods, surrounded by deer and birds and whatever other entity hides in the forest all day if time and money allowed it. The mere thought makes him sigh in happiness. Oh, well. He'll settle for teaching. 

“Hi all, I hope everyone got a good night’s sleep.” He starts class. 

No response. 

3rd years, of course. They’re too busy with college and work applications to sleep. Some are too busy doing neither which can be even more tiring. 

“Pay special attention to today’s topic now. You’ll need to know this if you want to get into medical school.” Jeonghan tries. 

That’s a lie, you don’t need to know chemistry for medical school. You do unfortunately need critical thinking skills, which is what chemistry teaches.

A few of the students in the front row perk up. They’re the kids who stay late in school to study and work hard at home and go to extra tutoring and all that jazz. Jeonghan is glad to at least have their attention. Alas, there’s not a lot of critical thinking skills in this batch. 

“For the past few days we have been learning about chirality and chiral centers.” He claps his hands and turns to the board to draw a compound. “So today we will be rotating chiral molecules.”

CH3

|

H - C - CH2CH3

|

Br

“Here you see a chiral organic compound. How do we know that the carbon in the middle is chiral?” He asks the class. 

The seconds tick by. They went over this a dozen times last week but no one raises their hands, not even the kids in front. It’s hard to tell if they know the answer but are too shy to say it or if they  _ aren’t _ actually going to after school tutoring. 

Jeonghan already knows how the rest of this class is going to go. He starts on his tangent. 

“We know it’s chiral because the middle carbon has 4 different bonds.” He sighs. “Please write that down as it will be on the quiz this Friday. Now, this molecule can either have an S configuration or an R configuration.” 

He glances around the class to make sure they are taking notes and his vision falls outside the classroom where Seungcheol is standing in the hall and leafing through some papers. 

A dopey grin finds its way onto Jeonghan's lips as he continues. He looks positively gorgeous today, wearing some tapered black slacks that fit a little  _ too well _ , with a black blazer to match, clinging to his broad figure. Jeonghan takes in the view greedily. 

“To figure out the configuration, you need to assign priority to each group that the center carbon is bonded to.” 

Seungcheol bites his lip as he reads through one paper, running a hand through his swept hair and Jeonghan unconsciously bites his own lip too. Seungcheol then puts his hand on his waist, eyes scanning the document, thick eyebrows bent in concentration. 

“Priority goes to whichever molecule is the most electronegative.” He glances from the class to the board quickly and then back to Seungcheol. “In this case, number 1 on the list is Bromine.” 

He circles the Br. The scratch of the chalk on the board seems to alert Seungcheol and he looks up from his papers and makes eye contact with Jeonghan. 

Jeonghans heart skips a beat and he waves. Seungcheol waves back with a handsome grin and goes on his way. 

The rest of class goes by in a flash and before Jeonghan knows it, it’s time for lunch. 

~

“Hey-yo.” Jeonghan sing-songs, skipping into Seungcheol’s room.

Seungcheol looks up with those big doe eyes. 

“Hey,” He breathes out. “I was working on that homework I promised you.”

Jeonghan looks over his desk, it's covered in papers wrinkled by the sweaty palms of first years. They’re learning about plant cells, and many dubious drawings of the aforementioned specimen are traced on the paper.  _ A lot of red marks _ , Jeonghan thinks to himself while pouting. Seungcheol is no exception to the notion that math teachers are strict graders. 

“Still no coffee, though,” Jeonghan teases. 

“I promise. Someday. Not today, but I promise.” Seungcheol grins, and runs a hand through his hair. “Regular, black, large, no sugar. I still remember your order.”

“I made lunch.” Jeonghan offers with a laugh, pulling a seat up to Seungcheol’s desk.

Seungcheol clears off his desk, setting the stack of disorganized papers to the side. 

“Let's eat!” 

As the minutes tick by, Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol laugh and talk and Yoon Jeonghan spends a great deal of time dreamily looking into Seungcheol’s big eyes, his half of the sandwich completely forgotten in front of him. 

Seungcheol tells him a joke which isn’t really that funny, but Jeonghan throws his head back and laughs because it's nice and he really likes the way Seungcheols eyes crinkle into half moons when he says the punchline. 

“Has the committee decided on what to do for the fundraiser?” Jeonghan asks. 

Seungcheol tilts his head. All the headteachers are on the fundraiser committee and it’s meant to be secret but Seungcheol slips tips every now and then to the other teachers and students to generate buzz around the student body. 

“Hm. I don’t know. A festival of some kind for sure. And then a big race at the end,” He says, eyebrows scrunching. “A students vs teachers relay race.” 

“I’m not a good runner so I wouldn’t be much help there,” Jeonghan says. 

“I was thinking it was a good idea.” Seungcheols eyes light up. “Have some other games and maybe a food stand.”

“Bake sale, bake sale, bake sale!” Jeonghan chants, pounding his fists on the table. 

Seungcheol cracks a laugh and in that time, a student has walked into his classroom. He’s tall and stands like he doesn't know what to do with his height. Jeonghan can’t recall having him in class. 

“Mr. Choi…Mr. Yoon.” He bows his head, looking from Seungcheol to Jeonghan. “Sorry, I think I’m interrupting something.” 

Jeonghan notices a glint in his eyes. For some reason, it makes him embarrassed. 

“What do you need, Mingyu?” Seungcheol asks. 

Mingyu’s eyes travel to the singular lunch box they’re sharing. His eyebrows raise as a knowing smirk finds its way onto his face. 

“I left my notebook in here.” 

“I didn’t see any notebooks when I came in, but take another look to be sure.” Seungcheol says to him. 

Seungcheols face tells Jeonghan that he has also noticed Mingyu’s expression and doesn’t  _ like  _ it. Somehow, that makes Jeonghan more flushed. 

Is it weird? Are they being weird? Jeonghan doesn’t talk to any of the other teachers as much as he does Seungcheol, but is it that noticeable? 

Mingyu makes quite a ruckus going through his desk but Jeonghan doesn’t really register it. He’s suddenly 10x more aware of Seungcheol’s body and movements than he already was. A weird tension settles into the room. Seungcheol must notice it too as he clears his throat. 

Mingyu, after giving the two teachers another look over, bows in farewell and leaves the room, notebook in hand. 

“The committee did want to try some test run banners and posters…but the art teacher won’t work overtime.” Seungcheol speaks up finally. 

Jeonghan finally dissociates back into the conversation. He nods along, avoiding looking into Seungcheol’s eyes in fear that he might be found out, caught red handed, if you will. His crime? A crush? That’s too childish. Love? Too soon. 

Seungcheol clears his throat again. Jeonghan chances a glance at him. He’s looking at Jeonghan’s sandwich with his arms folded. Eyes wide and blinking, plush lips pressed together. 

“Uh-”

“I was gonna stay late tomorrow to start on some posters. Would you mind helping? Or just keeping me company?” Seungcheol suddenly offers. 

Suddenly the thought of being alone with Seungcheol makes his heart race.

“Y-yeah, of course.” Jeonghan smiles nervously in spite of that. “Sure, I’d love to.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all sorry for the gap in updates! i was more focused on protests and such for BLM these past few days, it also just didnt feel appropriate to be posting fics. Speaking of ! if you can at all please contribute to this movement, theres plenty of funds to donate to and petitions to sign on twitter/instagram/facebook/etc other than that, happy reading !

The bell signalling the end of lunch rings and Jeonghan bids his leave. He notices Seungcheols eyes linger on his smile and ends up thinking about it for the rest of the day. 

The rest of the day goes by slow and uneventful. The most memorable thing that happens is when a student volunteers to read from the textbook and mispronounces organism as orgasm _._ It takes Jeonghan 10 minutes to get the class to settle down. 

The next day, classes go by even slower. When Jeonghan peers into Seungcheols classroom at lunch, he deflates like a sad puppy upon finding it empty.

_ He's probably meeting with the other teachers on the committee. _

He hangs his head and trudges back to his own classroom.

Then suddenly its the last class of the day, homeroom, and before Jeonghan knows it, the last bell of the day rings. 

“Have good night, Mr. Yoon!” A student calls out from in between her gaggle of friends. 

Jeonghan really needs to get on learning their names. 

“You too!” He responds. “Don’t forget to send me the list of ingredients you’re gonna use for your cake. Remember, no peanuts!” 

His home room decided on a bake sale for the festival. More like, Jeonghan used his teacher's authority to force the decision. 

The student nods with a slight roll of her eyes, as one does to look cool in front of friends. 

_ These kids could not get out of here fast enough _ , Jeonghan thinks to himself, staring up at the clock. 

Many will stay late to get some studying done but thank god not in his classroom. 

The last few kids hand him some assignments and shuffle out and Jeonghan lets out a breath as the tension of the workday dissolves a little. He does a once over of the classroom, making sure no one left anything behind, no desks out of place, etc. 

He’s organizing the papers on his desk when there’s a knock on his door. He looks up, tucking his hair behind his ear to find Seungcheol leaning into the room. 

A flutter goes through Jeonghan’s stomach and he perks up immediately. Seungcheols hair has fallen into natural waves on his head from the wear of the day, his smile is handsome. He’s ditched his blazer, instead just has the sleeves of his white button up rolled up over his forearms. 

Most of the male teachers dress like that. Unlike Jeonghan, who prides himself on his kooky science teacher aesthetic. 

Today’s look features an oversized green and yellow sweater with high waisted jeans. The dirty white vans on his feet are a stylistic insight on Saja’s part. He’s lucky the school doesn’t have a strict dress code for teachers. 

But he must say, Seungcheol’s clothes fit him especially well, the way the white shirt clings to his torso, hiding a toned abdomen underneath, the tight pull of his black pants on his thighs sends another flutter through Jeonghan. And rolled up sleeves are always sexy. 

He clears his throat and musters a smile. 

“Hey-yo.” 

“Hi. Sorry I couldn't do lunch. Forgot to tell you I had a meeting,” He says with an apologetic smile.

"Thats completely okay. Totally fine," Jeonghan says but gives him big faux sad eyes. "Its not like I was _oh-so-lonely_ without my lunch buddy. Its not like I ate alone in my own room with tears streaming down my face."

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan at first in brief concern, worried that he's serious but then he chuckles as Jeonghan breaks into a smile.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Seungcheols eyes travel around the room and land on the lab benches in the back of the classroom. “Thought so.” 

“Huh?” 

Seungcheols eyes flit back to Jeonghan. 

“I was thinking we could make the poster in here since those tables in the back are bigger.” 

“Oh.” Jeonghans eyes go to the benches. “I’ll help you bring in the art supplies.” 

“Sure.” Seungcheol smiles. 

~

Jeonghan is trying very hard to focus on the task at hand right now. He is trying with all his might. These posters need to get done by today so the principal can have a rough design to send to the print shop.

Seungcheol is leaned over the lab bench in front of him innocently. But all Jeonghan can really focus on is his lashes as he looks down at the banner underneath them, lips forming a soft pout of concentration, his chest peeking out from underneath the top two undone buttons of his shirt is especially enticing to Jeonghan, a necklace hanging around his neck slipping out of the shirt and swaying slightly, the arch of his back just barely noticeable as he stretches his arm out to color in the block lettering. Jeonghan gulps. 

_ Focus, stupid.  _

It gets harder to do so when Seungcheol looks up to meet eyes with Jeonghan.

“Something wrong?” 

“We’re really no good at this,” Jeonghan says sheepishly.

The banner is mediocre at best and a little lopsided. Seungcheol grimaces. It was a bad idea to give this project to a math and a science teacher. They’re no artists. He shrugs and looks at Jeonghan.

“Any plans for the weekend?” He asks. 

“Gonna take my nephew to the aquarium. I’m free Sunday, though,” Jeonghan says, looking at Seungcheol but not really looking at him. 

The dust of pink that has manifested on his cheeks is unmistakable. Jeonghan feels his own face growing hot as his eyes unconsciously travel to Seungcheols lips, the way they are slightly parted, so inviting. 

“Um. And I don’t have any papers to grade over the weekend.” Jeonghan keeps talking, voice dropping in volume. 

“What a coincidence.” Seungcheols eyes flicker up momentarily to meet Jeonghans. “Me too.”

Jeonghan hums, waiting for Seungcheol to continue. He leans forward a little. 

“So I was wondering…” He says casually, but there's an edge in his voice. 

He shouldn’t, it's not appropriate; they’re on school grounds, but he leans forward himself, too focused on the pull coming from Seungcheols lips.

“You were wondering…?” Jeonghan whispers, the pounding of his heartbeat is thunderous in his ears.

_ Knock, knock! _

The both straighten up suddenly, as if caught in some naughty act and look towards the door. 

It’s the janitor peering in through the doorway. 

“Let me know when you’re done with the room, Mr. Yoon,” He says. “This is the last room I need to clean up.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were working today,” Jeonghan says immediately, running a hand through his hair. 

He looks to Seungcheol with scrunched eyebrows, face properly flushed.

It takes Seungcheol a second to snap out of his daze as he looks from Jeonghan to the janitor. 

The janitor is a nice man. From talking to him after classes sometimes, Jeonghan knows he has two kids in elementary school he goes to pick up after his shift on most days. Jeonghan doesn’t want to keep him waiting. 

“I can finish these at home.” Seungcheols shrugs at Jeonghan and then turns to the janitor. “We’re all set in here. Just give me a minute to clear out.” 

“Sure.”

~ 

“He was gonna ask me out!” Jeonghan laments, clutching his head as Saja nuzzles on his chest. 

He groans and slaps his hands over his forehead. Saja nips his arms playfully. Jeongah tsks. They’re lying together on Jeonghan’s bed while an obscure David Attenborough documentary plays on TV. 

“He’s so hot,” Jeonghan says, a flutter going through his middle once again. 

He pats his warm cheeks, both frustrated and embarrassed. Saja sitting directly on his ribcage does not help but he scratches behind his lovely feline ears anyway, sighing distressed as the image of Seungcheol comes to his mind; With his hair falling into his eyes, a handsome grin on his face, those big  _ pretty _ eyes that Jeonghan could just look into all day. 

“He’s so  _ hot _ . And he’s so nice. And he always forgets my coffee which is so cute. And he’s so sexy when he’s strict with his students. And he’s-”

Saja yawns, interrupting him. Jeonghan rolls his eyes. 

  
“Sorry for bothering you with details about the hot math teacher.” He says sarcastically. 

Saja only stares back deadpan. Jeonghan blows a raspberry at him to which he swats Jeonghan’s face and climbs off him, hopping off the bed.

“Nooo...come back.” Jeonghan whines, reaching for him, but other than that he doesn’t move from his spot.

Saja flicks his tail, unimpressed. He gives Jeonghan one long look and struts out of the bedroom. 

“Whore.” Jeonghan calls after him.

Saja comes back around to peek at him with a scowl. Jeonghan flips him off. Saja meows softly, clearly irritated, before stalking down the hallway once again. 

Jeonghan looks up at the ceiling, mulling over what Saja said. Maybe he has a point. 

“Maybe I should make it more obvious that I like him.” He mumbles to himself.

Jeonghan hates to admit it but Saja is almost always right. 


	6. Chapter 6

There's only two days left until the fundraiser and Seungcheols head is spinning from the balancing act he's been caught up in. These staff meetings don’t seem like they’ll end until the fundraiser is over and Seungcheol has been nominated by the math department to run in the race. He's had to train for that because  _ like hell _ he’s gonna lose a race. Especially not to a 2nd year. Not to mention today is exam day.

He trudges into the teachers lounge, on time miraculously, and dumps his bag on his desk, settling down in his seat to go over some emails and get his schedule for the day in order. The room is buzzing with teachers and staff getting their day started.

_ “Hey Seungcheol. don’t forget about that lunch meeting.”  _

“I’ll be there.”

_ “I need the final nominations for the science and English department when you get the chance, Seungcheol.” _

“Leave it to me.”

_ “Mr. Choi, I have the mother of a first-year on call in my office. She wants to know why her daughter got a 76 on her last algebra quiz. Let me know when you’re done here.” _

“Yes, ma’am.” 

_ “I have the scantrons for your third-year’s mid-term.” _

“Thanks, I’ll get them later.”

_ “I made cake pops.”  _

“Good for you.” Seungcheol has to do a double take. “Wait, what?”

There’s Jeonghan, leaning against the divider, hair ruffled and messy, like there must be roses growing from his head. He is wearing another low neck top today, his collarbones peek out like pools of honey are in them. He smiles prettily, offering Seungcheol a little ball of cake on a lollipop stick. There’s a cute yellow bow tied on the neck of the stick right under the cakepop. Seungcheol, without meaning to, breaks into a goofy grin as he drags his hands through his hair before taking the treat with soft “thanks”.

“No coffee today either.” Jeonghan notes with a cock of his eyebrow. “I’m beginning to think I’m never gonna get that coffee.”

“I promise on my grandfather's grave that I will buy you coffee someday.” Seungcheols swears, taking a bite of the cake pop. “Regular, black, large, no sugar.” 

Oh, it’s sweet and completely delectable. He would expect nothing less from Jeonghan.

“The science department wants you to run in the race, by the way.” Seungcheol tells him. 

“I hope you’re ready to lose then,” Jeonghan quips. 

“Fat chance. I like winning,” Seungcheol scolds. “You better run your hardest.”

“Okay, okay.” Jeonghan giggles with a nod, straightening up. “I’ll run just for you.”

He rests a gentle hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder, squeezing it, and then goes on his way back to his own desk. 

Seungcheol sputters, tries not to choke, the warmth where Jeonghan touched him makes him blush. He finishes his cake in his next bite and then swivels around in his chair to see Jeonghan sitting with his back toward him. He glances back at Seungcheol and gives him a coy smile before turning around again. 

  
Seungcheols lips quirk into a smirk. 

~

Jeonghan’s second-years are finished with their physics exam finally. Seungcheol has been waiting outside his door waiting for the right moment for about 10 minutes now. He peers in and sees Jeonghan at the front of the class, getting the scantrons in order. Seungcheol takes a deep breath, calming the butterflies in his stomach and then he knocks gently on the door.

“Are you done with your exam, Mr. Yoon?” He asks, stepping in.

Jeonghan nods, more than aware of his students eyes on the two of them.

“Perfect timing then.” Seungcheol walks into the room confidently, opening the file and pulling a paper out. “Congratulations. You’ve been officially voted by your fellow science faculty to run in the student versus faculty race.”

His students clap for him politely, clearly exhausted from taking exams, but their excitement shows in murmurs and little whoops. 

“O-oh, I see.” Jeonghan takes the paper from Seungcheol with a little blush on his face. 

_ Good _ . Good, he's nervous. Finally, Seungcheol has turned the tables on them, if only briefly.

He’s standing close enough that Jeonghan can smell his cologne, close enough that he can see the stutter of Jeonghans breath, looking at him with raised eyebrows. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone for no reason, showing a thin chain necklace draped across a peek of smooth skin. 

Jeonghan looks at the paper he’s clutching in his hands and his eyebrows raise in surprise. Seungcheols own heart is about to shoot out of his chest just at how close they’re standing, at how he can smell the scent of roses coming off Jeonghan, can see the flutter of forest light illuminating him.

Seungcheol glances down at the paper. It has a typed list of all the teachers and students who will be participating in the relay. In the corner, on a little sticky note is a phone number and a little smiley face. Jeonghan looks up at Seungcheol who winks at him and is already on his way out with a wave of his hand. 

Jeonghan stands there dumbfounded and as soon as Seungcheol is out of the door and out of sight he takes the chance to catch his breath. He _ winked.  _ That was improvisation. But he thinks it really sealed the deal. 

He peers inside the room again and sees Jeonghan, face still slightly flushed as he takes the sticky note off the paper and puts it in his pocket. He faces the class with a small smile.

“Good job on the exam everyone. I wish you luck on your next one.” 

~

The next day, Seungcheol is skipping the lunch meeting by hiding in his classroom, quietly grading some exams just to get a head start on them when Jeonghan walks in. 

“You’re supposed to be at the meeting,” Seungcheol whispers, checking the clock.

Only 15 minutes of lunch left.

“So are you,” Jeonghan whispers back and pulls up a chair to his desk. “Have lunch with me. I feel awkward by myself during those meetings.”

Seungcheol covers his mouth and laughs softly before pushing his papers aside. Jeonghan brings out two lunchboxes. One contains some rice and fried spam, another contains boiled chicken on a bed of lettuce. Seungcheol groans. 

“I hate that I know which one is mine.” He says, taking the box with the boiled chicken. 

“We need to win the relay and it's all riding on you since you’re the most athletic,” Jeonghan says, holding his arm up to show off his own bicep. 

“Can’t believe I’m even more athletic than the gym teacher,” Seungcheol scoffs. 

“Nominating me was a mistake.” Jeonghan continues, biting into a piece of spam. “I look young and fit but I’m about as athletic as a turtle.”

Seungcheol laughs. 

“If it helps, they put you on the shortest leg of the race.” 

Jeonghan hums, pouting thoughtfully.  _ God, he looks cute like that.  _ Seungcheol notes. They eat silently for a bit before Jeonghan speaks up again. 

“I have a lot of stamina, though.” He then tilts his head to the side, looking at Seungcheol with big eyes. “Not just in running.”

Seungcheol blinks once, twice, three times, before coughing and breaking eye contact. He laughs nervously, digging his fork into a piece of lettuce.

“What?” Jeonghan asks, giggling himself. 

_ What a tease! _

“Good,” Seungcheol decides, looking at him. “Then you should have no problem keeping up with me.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widen before he throws his head back and laughs, an obvious blush spreading on his cheeks. Seungcheol chuckles quietly, gazing at Jeonghan's smooth throat, seeing translucent blue veins barely there like vines in the moonlight. 

Jeonghan shifts in his seat, still smiling a little as he runs a hand through his hair, musing it up more, making it look perfect for some butterflies to flutter in and rest gently on it. Seungcheol sighs dreamily. 

“Listen, after the fundraiser,” He starts.

Jeonghan hums, lips pink and lush around his fork as he bites another piece of spam. 

“I want to take you-“

“Mr.Choi!” 

Seungkwan runs in and skids to a stop seeing Jeonghan and takes a few steps back, bowing respectfully to the both of them. Vernon is standing outside the door as well, he bows politely from where he is. Seungcheol and Jeonghan both acknowledge him with a little wave.

“What’s up, Seungkwan?” Seungcheol asks, trying not to let his irritation at being interrupted show. 

“I think I forgot to write my name on my exam.” Seungkwan explains, wringing his fingers. “I know you take points off for no name so can I  _ please _ write my name on it before you grade it?”

Jeonghan lips quirk into a smile as he turns to hide his face with a small “pfft.” 

Seungcheol sighs. 

“I’m grading papers right now,” He tells Seungkwan. “If I find any without a name, I’ll let you know.”

“But-!”

“It’s okay, I won’t take points off,” Seungcheol reassures and then shoos him with a wave of his hand. “You’re interrupting my lunch.”

Seungkwan tilts his head. 

“I’ve never seen you have lunch with another teacher,” He says. “I didn’t know you were close with Mr.Yoon.”

Seungcheol is at a loss for words on how to reply to that. 

“Is it a crime for Mr.Choi to have lunch with me?” Jeonghan asks playfully. 

Seungkwan sputters, a small blush creeping onto his face. 

“N-no, I didn’t mean it like that-“

“Good. Run along, then. You’re both cutting into your own break time by being here,” Jeonghan says kindly. 

“Right, sorry for interrupting!” Seungkwan bows hastily and stumbles out of the classroom immediately whispering something to Vernon who laughs as they skip down the hall. 

“Don’t run in the hallways,” Seungcheol calls, but the sound of footsteps doesn’t slow. 

Jeonghan looks at him as Seungcheol turns to face him again with a sigh. He picks at his food, trying to gather the courage to ask once more.

“You were saying?” Jeonghan encourages.

“Ah,” Seungcheol grins sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. 

But as he opens his mouth to speak, the bell rings. Seungcheol can’t help but laugh, albeit defeatedly. Jeonghan smiles apologetically at him as he starts collecting his things. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He says, packing up his lunchbox. “Don’t forget my coffee.”

Seungcheol goes to hand him his Tupperware but Jeonghan waves his hand. 

“Give it to me at the fundraiser.”

“Sure.” Seungcheol nods. 

Students start to filter into the classroom, greeting Jeonghan politely as he heads out and then bowing at Seungcheol before going to their seats. Seungcheol watches Jeonghans figure disappear out the door. Before the race. He’ll ask him before the race.

~

Podo runs up to him happily once he enters his apartment. He kneels down to pet her, ruffling her fur and scratching her ears lovingly, trying to ignore the bundle of nerves in his stomach. Podo must notice. She clambors into him, pawing at his chest inquiringly. 

“I’m fine, Madame,” Seungcheol assures with a smile. “Just a little nervous for the race tomorrow.”

His phone then dings in his back pocket. He straightens up, fishing it out and unlocking it as he heads into the kitchen with Podo following obediently behind. He opens the cabinet for the dog treats as he taps into the chat box.

**_Making brownies for tomorrow. Hoping your diet will be over by then._ **

Seungcheol laughs loud and hearty, the tension in him melting away. 

_ I don’t like brownies, though.  _ He replies to be annoying. 

**_Well, too bad! More for me._ **

Seungcheol chuckles and puts down his phone before getting out the jar with the treats and tossing one to Podo. 

The rest of the evening, as he goes through his routine, giving Podo dinner, having dinner himself, working through some more exams, taking a hot shower, and finally settling into bed, he texts Jeonghan. About nothing and about anything at the same time. Hours must pass and Seungcheol finds himself slowly drifting into sleep. 

Before he knows it, his alarm is waking him up, the sun is shining in his eyes from the window, his phone is on his chest, Podo is asleep by his side. He turns his alarm off and sits up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He checks his phone, seeing a text from Jeonghan from a few minutes ago.

**_Good luck today! And don’t forget my coffee!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading this fic !! this little teachers au had been in the back of my head for a while so im glad i got to upload it and share it with everyone!! twt is @golfdadscoups if u wanna be mutuals, thanks again sm for reading/liking/commenting/sharing !!!

The fundraiser is loud and crowded. Seungcheol is relieved more than anything else at the turnout. He stressed too much over this for it to flop. There’s even a local television crew. They set up the little festival in the clearing in front of the school, rows of stands line the track that goes around the clearing. Seungcheol’s class’s stand has been busy. Extremely so. They had decided on a dart game, pay a certain amount to play, win up to half back if you hit the bullseye. Pretty simple. And they’re so close to their goal for the event. Seungcheol smiles absently to himself as he scans the crowd of students, parents, teachers, community members alike for Jeonghan’s face, shoulders drooping a little when he doesn’t see him. 

The big race starts in about an hour so stalls are starting to close down. There's a crowd gathered at the far off corner where the principal is standing and taking bets. People walk past him, patting him on the back to wish him luck. Seungcheol waves them off with friendly smiles when finally he catches sight of Jeonghan, all pretty eyes and bright smiles at people passing by. 

“Can I trust you kids to close up the stall on your own?” Seungcheol asks, eyes not leaving Jeonghan, watching him laugh politely as he packs up a cupcake for an older woman.

A chorus of scattered “yeah” answers him and he makes his way over as the older woman bids her leave from Jeonghans stall.

Jeonghan then looks bored more than anything, his own eyes seem to be scanning the crowd until he locks eyes with Seungcheol and a big grin spreads onto his lips.

“Hey.”

Seungcheols heart stutters a little.

“Hey-yo.” He gazes up at Seungcheol. 

It does feel a bit odd to see him out of his teacher outfits which he has foregone in favor of some black track pants and a white t-shirt. The bright orange teacher’s sash is not doing him any favors but as always Jeonghan looks enchanting, especially with how the collar of the shirt dips into his collarbones, somewhat clinging at the torso, outlining a lithe figure. Seungcheol feels his dick twitch. Jeonghan offers him a brownie before his thoughts really start going south. 

“On the house,” He says. 

Seungcheol shakes his head. 

“Don’t wanna run on a full stomach,” He lies. “Save me one, though.” 

“Sure.” Jeonghan nods, already getting out a paper plate and placing a piece of brownie on it. 

Seungcheol watches silently, gathering up some courage. He breathes deeply.

“Hey, Jeonghan. I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Yeah?” Jeonghan looks at him eagerly, lips fighting to break into another smile. 

“Did you want to go to-”

“Mr. Yoon!” Chan comes running up to the stall before he catches sight of Seungcheol. “Mr. Choi!”

Seungcheol exhales hard through his nostrils, closing his eyes. Great.

“Hello, Chan. Can I help you with anything?” Jeonghan turns to his student.

Chan shakes his head, eyes still twinkling with the light of a first-year whose youth has not been stolen by the education system. He adjusts his gym uniform and stands up taller, puffing his chest out to seem bigger than he is.

“I just wanted to say I won’t hold back!”

“Eh?”

Jeonghans eyebrows shoot up. Seungcheol has to hide a chuckle at that as he turns his face away. 

“For the race, we’re on the same leg,” Chan tells him. “I’m gonna run my hardest! I won’t lose!” 

Seungcheol looks from Chans determined expression to Jeonghans bewildered one. Jeonghan seems to be trying to figure out how to respond before awkwardly holding his fist out for a fist bump. He snorts.

“Well, good luck.” He tries to keep the laughter out of his voice as Chan touches his own knuckles to his. 

“You too,” He says seriously and then runs back to where his friends are waiting for him. 

Jeonghan, on the verge of laughter, turns to Seungcheol who is laughing into his shoulder now. He sniffs and straightens up. The principal has started announcing on the loudspeakers for everyone to gather round for the race. Seungcheol tsks and looks to Jeonghan who only gives him a little smile in return. The wind rustles his hair to perfectly swoop out of his face. 

Seungcheol has to clear his throat.

“I’m gonna go help set up.” He takes a step away. “I’ll see ya later.”

“Good luck!”

“You better run your hardest!” Seungcheol points at him. 

Jeonghan bursts into a cackle. 

~

Seungcheol is stupidly nervous for this race. He’s on the last leg, up against Mingyu. Everyone has lined up around the track and there's a big crowd gathered all around to watch them. The group of old women he encounters on his morning runs are calling his name and cheering for him already. Seungcheol feels his cheeks burn. The race hasn’t even started yet. Seungcheol turns around to look at the others on the track. Starting the race is Jihoon. Jeonghan is third on the teachers' side. 

“On your marks!” The principal’s voice then booms over the speakers around the track.

“I hope you have your losers speech ready, Mr. Choi,” Mingyu pokes at him. 

“We’ll see who loses, Mingyu,” Seungcheol retorts, his competitiveness shoots through the roof suddenly. 

“Get set. Go!” 

Somehow, its neck and neck. Maybe because some of the students elected for the race are popular kids who don’t do a whole lot of cardio, maybe because some of these middle aged teachers are more athletic than they look. They definitely lose time because of Jihoons short stride and Jeonghan tripping over a rock while Chan runs like his life depends on it but the difference is quickly made up by Jun and Seungcheol might just have a chance to beat Mingyu. 

He breaks into a light jog as Jun gets closer to him, holding out the baton to him, and they somehow exchange it without any hiccups, a whole two seconds before Mingyu can get his hands on his team's baton. Seungcheol breaks into a sprint, pumping both arms as he rounds the curve. It’s a silly little race for a fundraiser but he knows most of the bets are on him and he likes winning. 

He turns the corner with Mingyu tailing behind as he hears the old ladies from his neighborhood cheering him on. He looks ahead at the crowd waiting by the finish line, half of whom are whooping for him, the other half for Mingyu. 

Seungcheol breaks into a victorious grin as the white ribbon being held up by the secretary and Jisoo gets closer. Jisoo is pointing behind him with a shocked face. Seungcheol doesn’t realize what's happening until Mingyu is suddenly whizzing past him and toward the finish line. Seungcheol huffs in confusion, trying to increase his speed as he catches up with him. 

“Not a chance, Mr. Choi!” Mingyu exclaims in between pants. 

Seungcheol grits his teeth and runs harder, and it's so close, it’s so close, but he thinks he might have it. The second the white ribbon hits his abdomen he slows down, trying to skid to a stop. Mingyu lags a few steps behind him as they both put their hands on their knees, panting. A crowd gathers around the both of them, cheering loudly and ruffling Seungcheols hair. 

Amidst the chaos, Seungcheol catches sight of Jeonghan standing toward the outside of the circle, clapping for him excitedly. Seungcheol flashes him a grin as he relishes in the cheers. Man, he loves winning. He wades through the crowd toward Jeonghan, only half-acknowledging the hair-ruffles and the pats on his back as he makes it to the outer edge and engulfs him in a big hug. 

“I almost cost us the win.” Jeonghan giggles cutely, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. “But you did it! I can’t believe it!”

“It’s all that lettuce you’ve been feeding me.” Seungcheol quips to which Jeonghan laughs heartily. 

He’s swept out of Jeonghan’s arms before he knows it and toward where Mingyu is standing surrounded by his friends. 

“That was a good run, Mr. Choi,” Mingyu admits reluctantly. “I’ll beat you next time, though.”

“How about you try getting higher than a 70 on one of my tests first.” Seungcheol quirks his eyebrows. 

The friends he’s with giggle as they head to where the principal is setting up a row of trophies and medals on a plastic fold up table. 

Mingyu rolls his eyes and accepts his defeat with a pout at the award ceremony. The teachers get fake gold medals and all the students receive participation trophies. The principal then happily announces that they surpassed their goal for the fundraiser and thanks everyone for coming which earns another big round of applause from the crowd. Jihoon and the school band start playing a little closing number as everyone scatters around. 

A bunch of students come up to Seungcheol to congratulate him. He’s considered one of the “cool” teachers, he knows it, so he’s not surprised by how many of them want a selfie with him to post on their social media. Seungkwan even has him do some sort of comedic pose that is supposed to be really popular on instagram right now.

It’s when the crowd is finally thinning and everything has been packed up that Seungcheol manages to find Jeonghan again as they head to the parking lot. The sky is that soft blue and pink color it becomes right when the sun has almost set. A few fireflies are buzzing around them. Somehow, Jeonghan looks even more beautiful than he already is with the blue on his skin, little bursts of light lazily swirling around him. Seungcheol has to stare at him for a few seconds. 

“I wish we could’ve done the fireworks,” Jeonghan says, wrapping his arms around himself as a shiver goes through him. “But I still had fun.”

They reach his grey Hyundai Elantra.

The school was supposed to end the fundraiser with a little firework show, but were unable to get the paperwork approved by the town in time. Seungcheol runs a hand through his hair as cicadas begin to chirp in the greenery beyond the parking lot. He steels himself, looking at Jeonghan one more time, seeing how he somehow manages to look like an enchanting forest deity. An orange leaf flutters off the big tree hanging over the car, landing perfectly in Jeonghan’s hair like an accessory.

“You wanna get coffee with me sometime soon?” Seungcheol asks, unable to tear his gaze away from how Jeongahns eyes seem to sparkle like there are dragonflies in them. 

“Yeah. I’d love to,” Jeonghan smiles wide, brushing the leaf out of his hair. “I’ll consider it a birthday present.” 

“Wait, what?” Seungcheol’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

“It’s October 4th right? My birthday is today,” Jeonghan tells him. “So I’ll consider the coffee you buy me as a birthday gift.”

“Oh-”

“But that means you’ll still owe me coffee after that.” His lips quirk mischievously. “You remember my order?”

Seungcheol looks at him, dumbfounded that Jeonghan waited until now to tell him his birthday. Seungcheol sees the twinkle in his eyes and he smiles with a cock of his head.

“Regular, black, large, no sugar.” He laughs in defeat, hanging his head. “Happy Birthday, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

Jeonghan is looking at him with pretty eyes, brunette hair softly rustling on his forehead. He makes Seungcheols breath hitch. He feels like he’s forgetting something.

A gust of wind blows and makes them both shiver. Seungcheols tilts his head and breathes out, infatuated almost, unable to think all that clearly.

“Can I just say thank you, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan then speaks up.

“For what?”

Jeonghan shrugs, looking around the parking lot with a small smile before meeting eyes with Seungcheol.

“For being nice to me and becoming my lunch buddy.” He says honestly. 

“Oh…” Seungcheol shrugs. “That’s no problem. It was my pleasure. I'm glad I got to know you better.”

“Was that your plan all along?” Jeonghan asks teasingly. “Getting to know me, and then buying me coffee, and then who knows what else?”

Seungcheol breaks into a cackle, almost a little too dazed by Jeonghans eyes to answer properly. And he keeps feeling like he’s forgetting something.

“Should I ask you out to dinner?” He asks instead.

Jeonghan beams, eyes shiny and pores glittery.

“Second date already? Look at you.” He quips.

Seungcheol breaks into an embarrassed laugh, scratching the back of his head.

“But yeah sure. I’d love that.” Jeonghan nods.

He unlocks his car while Seungcheol stands there once again just lost in his smile. Jeonghan opens his car door. 

“I’ll text you.” He says. 

A dopey grin finds its way onto Seungcheols face as Jeonghan gets into the driver's side and looks up at him with a little smile. 

“Okay.” 

Seungcheol waves to him, watching him pull out of the parking lot. It's not until he gets into his own car that he realizes what he forgot. There sits the tupperware Jeonghan brought him lunch in just the day before. He pulls his phone out.

_ Hey I forgot to give you your lunchbox. _

Once he’s home, kneeling at his front door and scratching behind Podos ears, he gets a text. He pulls out his phone and opens up the chatbox with Jeonghan.

**_Give it to me on our third date!_ **

Seungcheol blushes even though there's no one to see. He giggles to himself and tucks his phone back into his pocket, toddling into the kitchen with Podo following behind.


End file.
